Rain
by Tails Is FLUFFY
Summary: Sometimes a little rain is needed to wash all troubles away. May be continued if enough people want it to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been cloudy and rainy here in Texas for the last two months. Well, mostly cloudy and humid. The only thing that expels this humidity is the rain it promises, which happens every other day in 5 minute spells. It sprinkles, stops, downpour, sprinkles, stops, sun peeks through, drizzles while sun is shining, stops, floods in front of my house, stops, and back to heavy clouds in an afternoon. Texas is bipolar when it comes to weather.**_

 **Rain**

She was there again.

I almost didn't see her. The lone figure was almost completely obscured by the rain that had been falling all day.

It was sad, really, to watch her slowly become a shell of her former self.

"This isn't the ideal weather to stand vigil in." I told her.

"I have an umbrella." She muttered.

"Yes, but it is raining sideways. It defeats the purpose of overhead protection."

She shrugged as to dismiss me, however I didn't leave.

"Look, girl..."

"I have a name, you know." She snapped. "I have told you it before."

"I know." I replied casually.

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Because the person that told me was somebody completely different from you."

"What are you talking about?" I could tell she was getting irritated."I am Cream."

"The Cream I know would not be foolish enough to stand in weather like this,waiting to catch a cold."

She tore her glare abruptly from me and to the ground.

"Since when do you care about my well being?" She asked.

"Who says I don't?"

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I don't need some..."

"I know what you're going through." I interrupted.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"Heh. Yeah, right."

"You don't think I know how it feels to not be able to save someone,huh? You don't think that I don't how it feels to carry that guilt around forever? To wish to relive that day so that I could change their fate?" I could hear the hitch in my voice.

I saw her tremble. The practically useless umbrella fell from her hand as she took huge breaths. My arms were already out when she started to sink. I allowed her to cry against me as the rain fell on us, trying to wash our guilt away. **Rain**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had a lonely childhood.

He had been an only child and his parents, who had been scientists as well, might as well been nonexistent for the time they spent with him. He didn't have any friends because of the rumors of his grandfather, who had seemingly gone crazy.

The only friends he had were the ones that he made up. His gifted mind helped him make them into reality. They became the robots that now surrounded him.

Even with all of them, he would sometimes wish that he had someone who he didn't make to talk to. His wish had came true with Shadow, who had been mistaken for a shooting star at first. They had become fast friends because of their own versions of loneliness. In a way, Shadow was his first friend.

"And now," he whispered as he saw two figures emerge from the rain. "You've brought another."


	3. Chapter 3

How old am I?

I remember yesterday someone told me that I was eleven. That I was too young to be this depressed.

That was always the excuse.

That I was too young.

But am I really?

Where is the point in life that decides when someone is "old enough?" Is it when you put on a serious face for something a child would laugh at? Is it when you come up with a grand idea that might save the world? I've seen adults laugh at childish things and the best ideas shot down by others.

So what's the turning point?

Sonic had the world on his shoulder and taking care of another person before he even eight years old. And Tails, who has only two years on me, was held in higher respect than I was. The respect he was given grows as he does while mine stays the same. It might have even gotten smaller in the past few months.

 _Too young. Too young._

I feel so much older than eleven. Decades older. The things that entertained me before now bring me painful memories by just the sight of them.

Even this ordinary cup of tea.


End file.
